The Only Daughter of Uchiha
by mochiTheCat
Summary: To a clan with a history of bearing only sons, Sakura gives birth to the first daughter of Uchiha, raising questions about the baby, her father, and the lineage of an ancient family.
1. Chapter 1

"It's a girl!" Shizune announced. She held the newborn in her arms and looked at the mother, Sakura Uchiha née Haruno, who lay on the bed, drenched in sweat from having just given birth. Despite being completely drained of strength and energy, Sakura smiled.

"A girl," she echoed, her voice hoarse from the effort of childbirth. She looked at her mentor now, Tsunade, who was present to cut the umbilical cord in the father's absence. But the older woman didn't move from where she stood, and her expression was troubled. "What is it?" Sakura asked, feeling panicked. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No," Shizune answered, looking confused. "She's perfect. Tsunade-sama…"

Without a word of explanation, Tsunade stepped forward and severed the cord. While Shizune hurried to clean the baby girl, Tsunade stared down at her young disciple. "Sakura," she said in her serious voice. "It's a girl."

"Yes," Sakura said. "It's a girl. That's what Shizune said, that my baby is a girl."

" _Your_ baby, yes," Tsunade remarked. "But…"

"What?" Sakura said loudly. She was sleep-deprived, exhausted from labour, and covered in what books ill-described as 'a new mother's glow'; she just wanted to hold her baby girl, not deal with her teacher's cryptic words.

Tsunade must have sensed this, because, with a huff, she said, "The Uchiha have never, in the history of the clan, produced a daughter."

Sakura stared blankly at Tsunade, and if it were not for the gentle cries of her daughter, she would have thought time had stopped. "What did you say?" she whispered, though she knew exactly what the older woman had said.

"They have _sons_ , Sakura," Tsunade exclaimed, almost angrily. "The women of the Uchiha clan are _married_ in, never born – like you! You marry one, take the family name, and give them more _sons_. Sons!"

"But… But…" At least this was as difficult to swallow for Shizune as it was for Sakura – of course, Shizune wasn't holding _her_ enigmatic Baby Girl Uchiha in her arms. That was Sakura's problem.

"Are you suggesting that I –" Sakura shouted, pushing herself up on the bed. So great was her fury that despite having just given birth, even the hospital walls shook with her anger.

"Of course not," Tsunade shouted in return, quieting the girl with her own rush of power. Her enormous chakra washed over Sakura like she hadn't experienced in years, and in it, she sensed as much uncertainty as she felt herself. "Of course we're not suggesting that you cheated on your husband, but this…" With a sigh she fell into a chair. "I need time to think."

Quietly, Shizune shuffled over and handed Sakura her daughter. "Regardless," she said, with a thin smile. "You're her mother. Have you chosen a name yet?"

"I – No," Sakura answered. Actually, they had chosen names – for a baby boy or a baby girl, but why hadn't Sasuke known that his clan never produced girls? And if he found out, what would he think?

"Well that's okay," Shizune continued. "For now you should bond with her. We'll give you some privacy?" Her eyes moved to Tsunade, who was sitting quietly with her arms crossed, looking deep in thought. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Tell no one," Tsunade said in a hushed whisper. She looked sharply at Sakura and Shizune. "I need to check some things," she said, getting to her feet and walking to the door. Shizune started to say something, but Tsunade silenced her with hard look. "If someone asks, tell them Sakura is still in labour, that there are complications, and that she is _not_ taking guests." After Tsunade disappeared behind the door, Shizune looked back at Sakura.

"Well, I guess that's that," she said quietly. "I'm going to speak with the head nurse; I'll be back shortly. I'll lock the door behind me. You should rest."

Left alone with her daughter, Sakura stared about her in silence. This was supposed to be one of the happiest moments of her life, but Sasuke was not there – though maybe now, that was a good thing, and her daughter, though healthy, was a medical marvel – because it was impossible for her to _not_ be Sasuke's daughter. Furthermore, she was not allowed to share the news with anyone, seek comfort from any of her friends, or even leave the room. Her daughter was supposed to be her whole world, but in reality, her arrival threatened to bring it all down. Unable to hold back, tears flooded Sakura's eyes, and dripped onto her daughter's cheeks as she held her.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I had, for a long while, toyed with the idea that the Uchiha only had boys - it was exceedingly plausible until Sarada was born. When _Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage [and the Scarlet Spring]_ questioned who Sarada's mother was, it reminded me of this old story I'd started about a daughter born into the Uchiha clan - except, in that story, the girl was definitely not a biological daughter of Uchiha. But taking the same idea, I thought it'd be interesting to apply it to Sarada as the only notable female Uchiha. It's been a very long time since I wrote anything for the _Naruto_ Universe so hopefully it's not awkward.

Cover Image is by Atarple.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours later, Sakura woke to banging on the door. Walking quickly, she opened the door just enough to see who it was.

"About time," Shikamaru Nara remarked, looking irritated.

"I'm not seeing any guests," Sakura said matter-of-factly, sliding the door shut again, but before she could close it, Shikamaru jammed his foot in. He thrust a piece of paper in her face that read: ' _Let him in_ '. Even without a signature, Sakura recognized Tsunade's hand-writing, and with a sigh, allowed him into the room. The first thing he did was look at Sakura's baby; he didn't say anything, he just studied her. "What did Tsunade-sama find?" Sakura asked, climbing back into the bed.

"She's still searching through the archives," Shikamaru informed her, sitting down in the bedside chair. "She's asked me to come collect some information."

"What information?"

"Information about the kid, of course."

"What do you need to know?"

Shikamaru fell silent and when he spoke next, the words seemed as difficult to get out as it would be to keep in. "Her conception."

Now, Shikamaru was one of Sakura's most trusted, long-time friends; not only had they attended the academy together, but they had served on many missions as teammates as well. He was notably intelligent, calculated, and clever, with a deft mind. Since his father's death, he had quickly risen through the ranks to serve the current Leader of their village – Kakashi Hatake. Even her husband, Sasuke, acknowledged him. But that didn't mean Sakura was about to detail how her daughter was conceived to him.

"It's not like I _want_ to know," he said, reading Sakura's expression. "These are _orders_ , Sakura. So talk."

"That information is _private_ ," Sakura insisted. "And I don't see how it'll help anyway."

"I've been instructed to take down the details of your daughter's conception and compare them to mission records. That's all you need to know."

"The baby is his!" Sakura exclaimed indignantly. "Look, I'm telling you, there's no way –"

"SAKURA!" Shikamaru interjected loudly. The baby stirred in her crib, but Sakura remained seated in the bed. She knew that tone of voice: Shikamaru was no longer addressing her as a friend, but as a commanding officer. "The sooner you give me the information I'm asking for, the sooner we'll learn the truth. Now, _talk_."

With a deeply agitated sigh, Sakura began her story. "It was, well, about ten months ago when Sasuke came home unexpectedly from a mission…"

* * *

Exhausted from the effort of moving _and_ cleaning an entire house by herself, Sakura fell back onto the sofa. How Sasuke had convinced her to move to such an old house so far in the outskirts of the village, she didn't really know – plus, he'd been "conveniently" assigned a new mission only days after she'd agreed. But a few months had passed since, and with no word of his return, Sakura had kept herself busy cleaning, unpacking, and organizing.

"At least he'll have a nice home to return to," she said to herself with a little smile.

A chime rang through the house, suddenly reminding Sakura that she was supposed to meet Hinata and Naruto for dinner; they'd been inviting her over frequently, probably out of consideration since Sasuke was away, but they kept insisting they owed her a debt they'd never be able to pay off, no matter how many dinners they fed her. "Oh well," Sakura said as she quickly changed her clothes. "It's better than eating alone." Pulling on her coat, she opened the door and…

"Sasuke!"

Like a ghost appearing before her, Sakura couldn't quite believe her eyes. "I didn't know you were –" But the remainder of her words were lost as Sasuke pulled her into him and pressed his lips against hers. It had been so long since she'd last tasted his lips and felt the strength of his arms as he embraced her, that everything else in Sakura's mind simply faded away. Soon, clothing trailed through Sakura's immaculately clean house, leading to a bookshelf where a few books now lay scattered on the ground, then down a hallway where picture frames were knocked askew. The adventure ended in the bedroom; their bed – which had been kept pristine for months – finally looked lived in; the pillows had been pushed aside, the bedsheets tossed and tangled as the couple celebrated a much anticipated reunion. When morning dawned, Sakura found herself alone again, and if not for the mess (and numerous love-bites) left behind, she would have thought maybe it had all been a dream.

* * *

"As you know, a couple of months later, Sasuke returned from his second mission, and while we might have conceived the baby then, I'm pretty sure it was… _that_ night. Time-wise." Sakura had recounted the entire story without looking at her friend, but now that it was over, she couldn't help but glance up at him. He looked about as uncomfortable as she felt.

"And you're sure – _without a doubt_ – that it was Sasuke?"

Sakura looked affronted. "Of course! I _know_ Sasuke."

"Did he say where he was or where he was heading off to the following morning?"

Sakura's cheeks turned a little pink, and she answered, "N-Normally we talk about his missions, but that night… No. We… didn't talk much; at least, not about those things."

Shikamaru closed his eyes; Sakura guessed he was fighting the urge to mentally block out the information he'd just gathered. He then got to his feet, and without saying anything else, he walked to the door.

"Wait," Sakura cried. "That's it?"

"I'm not at liberty to say a lot," Shikamaru explained without explaining.

"There isn't anything about Sasuke that I _don't_ know," Sakura remarked. She got to her feet and came face to face with Shikamaru. "And if my story raises any concerns, I'd like to know." She didn't hold any authority over Shikamaru to divulge information, but she regarded him with determination and just the slightest threat that she might break every bone in his body. To be fair, her mood was pretty unpredictable, being a new mother and all.

With a sigh, Shikamaru conceded. "I'll tell you this much: Sasuke was only assigned _one_ mission during that time. And according to the mission records, he had been detained by the enemy for over two months before his release and return to the village."

"Wait… No, that can't be. Sasuke never mentioned being held captive."

"He might love you, Sakura," Shikamaru said, with no hint of cruelty in his voice, "But you _don't_ know everything about him. Secrecy is part of his role, and that includes keeping secrets from you."


	3. Chapter 3

"There are two ways to confirm the paternity of your baby, Sakura," Shizune explained. "A DNA test or for her Sharingan to awaken. Since she's only two days old, we're not likely to see any display of a dōjutsu."

"So a DNA test then?"

"The only problem," Shizune continued, glancing at Tsunade momentarily, "is that since Orochimaru, we no longer keep DNA samples of our operatives."

Sakura stared around the room incredulously. "Not even in the safest, most secure –"

"Sakura: you may be too young to fully understand Orochimaru's betrayal, but not only did he infiltrate the safest _and_ most secure levels of this government, but he kidnapped our citizens and performed experiments on them; he _genetically mutated_ them in his self-serving ambition to achieve immortality." A hurt much deeper than treason was palpable in Tsunade's words, the weight of the crimes her former teammate and friend, visible in her unfaltering gaze.

"Sasuke won't be back in the village anytime soon," Shikamaru said, pushing the conversation along, "but we can't hide the birth of Sakura's baby for much longer; people are starting to ask questions."

"So what do we do?"

The room was quiet for what felt like a very long time. Eventually, Tsunade made a decision. "Sakura, you and the baby go home tomorrow." And before anyone else could even take a breath to speak, she gave each and every one of them a look that was not to be contended with. "There are few who know the family patterns of Sasuke's clan, and before they even think to ask, we'll have something figured out. But for now, we're drawing more attention to the subject by hiding. If you didn't know, none of your friends will either. Plus Sasuke's away. So, take your baby girl, and go home."

* * *

The absurdly normal decision to send Sakura home was surprisingly the most logical thing to do as well, so, the following morning, Sakura's baby was registered, and together, mother and daughter were discharged from the hospital. Shikamaru accompanied them home, ensuring they arrived safely.

"Lady Fifth might request some security – round the clock surveillance or something along the lines; I think she's going to talk to Kakashi today."

"Is that really necessary?" Sakura asked, making a face. It embarrassed her to think that her former teacher was going to learn that her daughter's paternity was being questioned, especially since both Sakura and Sasuke were under his tutelage for quite some time.

"There is a chance that the baby isn't Sasuke's," he repeated again.

"She _is_ Sasuke's –"

"There's a _chance_ ," he insisted, speaking loudly. To prove his point, he formed a few quick seals with his hands, and where Shikamaru stood before, now stood his wife, Temari – or at least, that's what it _looked_ like. With a puff of smoke, Temari disappeared and Sakura was looking at Shikamaru again.

"I might not be a black op ninja, but isn't infiltration by procreation like the slowest form of invasion? Not to mention ineffective since I'm the one raising the kid." Sakura forced a laugh to stop herself from feeling sick over the idea that Sasuke might not have been Sasuke that night.

"Until we know for sure, we're not ruling anything out," Shikamaru said simply. "Now get some rest, and if you sense anything wrong, report it immediately."

Getting rest was the last thing on Sakura's mind. She was troubled by Shikamaru's words – but even if she was right, if Sasuke had been with her that night, how did she feel about her husband abandoning a mission to come home for one night? And had his detour led to his capture?

Sakura hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep when she woke up to the sound of crying and discovered very quickly, two people were in her home.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," Hinata said, coming to sit beside her quickly. "We didn't mean to wake you, especially when you're so tired."

"What are you two doing here? How did you even get in?"

A blonde man was holding Sakura's daughter – who was screaming louder by the minute. "Sasuke left us a key when you moved in, remember? In case of an emergency?" Naruto said, bringing the baby to her mother. "We heard you had the baby and wanted to visit, and when you didn't answer the door, we were going to leave, but then the baby started to cry and we got worried." He took a seat next to his wife and placed a hand on her very pregnant belly. "Plus, I thought it would be a great opportunity to get some practice in before our kid comes along."

"Maybe I should let you handle this then," Sakura suggested, raising an eyebrow as she lifted her crying baby. "Diaper change."

Naruto's expression changed immediately, and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "I'm just kidding, of course. But if you'll both excuse me." She took her daughter to the bedroom where she went about freshening her up. There was a soft knock on the door and Sakura turned to see Hinata standing in the doorway.

"Naruto's making some tea," she said with a smile. She stood next to Sakura, watching the baby squirm on the change table. "So… a girl," she said, very quietly. Sakura tensed. "You know, the Hyuuga clan is just as old as the Uchiha clan," Hinata shared. She didn't say anymore, didn't openly suggest or accuse Sakura of anything, but she had said enough: Hinata knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi paced the room; his body still wasn't used to the physical demands of his new position – desk work and meetings. He stopped at the window and stared out over the twinkling lights of the village at night.

"All the medical tests and analyses we've performed conclude that she's a real baby," Shizune reported, referring to several papers laid before her on the table. "And I looked back several generations: Sakura's family has no history of a Kekkei Genkai."

"Aren't we ignoring the most obvious possibility: that Sakura had a stalker?" Shikamaru suggested.

"She would have known – and killed him," Tsunade remarked.

"Well the other options are pretty ridiculous," the young man scoffed.

"Shikamaru has a point, Tsunade," Kakashi said, turning to face the others. "I'm withdrawing the guard; even in a time of peace, my operatives have better things to do than babysit."

Tsunade didn't argue. "I'm sorry to have bothered you with this," she said, getting to her feet. Shizune also stood, gathering her papers into her arms.

"You're not going to stop looking though, are you?" Kakashi asked his predecessor.

"It's a hunch, Kakashi. My gut tells me there's something more to this." Tsunade tilted her head slightly, then turned for the door. "If I find anything, I'll be sure to let you know."

After Tsunade and Shizune's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Kakashi looked to Shikamaru. "What are you _really_ thinking?"

"What if Sasuke lied?"

"For what reason and to what effect though?" Kakashi asked in turn. Of course this had occurred to him, but Sasuke lying was no small matter – especially considering his history with the village – and he didn't want to face this possibility unless it was his last option. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know it's bad when you'd rather the baby be illegitimate than face the possibility that her father lied on record."

"He was on a recon assignment, gathering intel on anti-shinobi factions rumoured to be forming," Shikamaru murmured out loud, recalling the mission details from memory. He furrowed his brow as he considered all the angles. "If there was nothing to report after the initial three months, why not request to be relieved? Why would he return to Konoha and then leave again immediately after?" Silence fell over the room as Shikamaru's eyes met his superior's, and after a moment, Kakashi voiced what they were both thinking.

"Was Sasuke actually captured by the rebel troops?"

"According to mission records, Sasuke was apprehended near their camp and held prisoner. They didn't know he was a ninja, so there was no attempt on his life, and he continued to gather information during his imprisonment. He escaped after internal discord caused the rebels to fight among themselves. He reported that there were no survivors of that conflict."

There was too much uncertainty now. Kakashi turned to Yamato, who had been present the entire time, standing quietly in the shadows of the room. He nodded, and Yamato disappeared, melting into the shadows where he stood. "We need to know if the baby is his," Kakashi said quietly. "That's the first thing we need to confirm."

Yamato returned moments later, and he had with him a female ANBU operative wearing a cat mask. She bowed to one knee before Kakashi. "Rokudaime-sama," she said. "He has been summoned."

"Good," Kakashi responded. His next words were directed to Shikamaru. "It's been a long day. You should go home to your wife, and rest. Until Sasuke returns, there's not much we can do."

"Temari's visiting her brothers," Shikamaru said, getting to his feet. "Personally, I think Gaara feels he can better protect her and the baby." His eyes moved away from Kakashi to Yamato and the cat-masked kunoichi. "Don't work too hard, Rokudaime-sama," he said, heading out the door.

After Shikamaru's exit, Kakashi leaned back against the window ledge. "Your report," he said, looking down at the soldier.

"Hinata-sama knows," she reported.

Yamato folded his arms across his chest and looked between the two. "I guess that doesn't come as a surprise."

"I was hoping she wouldn't say anything."

"Oh but she didn't," Cat-mask clarified. She raised her head slightly, and despite the obstruction of her mask, Kakashi met her mismatched eyes, a sharp and vigilant gaze staring back. "I think she wants the same thing you do: for the bloody past of the Uchiha to stay in the past." She rested her arm on her bent knee. "If you command it, I will –"

"No," Kakashi said quickly. "Sasuke's return is our priority in this matter."

Cat-mask bowed her head. "As you wish, Hokage-sama," she purred before vanishing.


	5. Chapter 5

He found her in the archives, searching scrolls that appeared older than Tsunade herself. Though he made no noise in his approach, though he was trained to be present without presence; despite being completely absorbed in her task, the former Leader raised her head and looked in his direction, even before he revealed himself; she was neither startled nor scared when he stepped into her small circle of light. "What is it?" she asked, an edge of impatience in her voice.

Yamato handed Tsunade an old book that was bound with leaf and twine. "I believe this is what you're looking for."

Tsunade carefully took the text; she ran her fingers over the front, the old and brittle leaf softly crackling beneath her touch. "Does he know?" she asked next.

"For many generations, Konoha's Leaders have struggled to trust and properly integrate the Uchiha with the rest of the village. This ultimately led to their isolation, rebellion, and subsequent eradication with one exception: Sasuke. For years, he bore the guilt of surviving his clan, which was cultivated into hatred. Over time, he grew into a threat which Naruto neutralized out of sheer willpower and determination. Now, the current Hokage hopes to continue what his predecessors – what your grandfather – started, but in order for that to happen, some things regarding Sasuke's clan need to be left behind." Yamato nodded at the book in Tsunade's hands. "The Sixth trusts you will act appropriately now that you have the answers." With a final bow, Yamato stepped back from the light, and dissolved into shadow.

* * *

"I just want to say – _again_ – that I think this is a bad idea."

Kakashi glanced at Yamato from beneath a mask that was fashioned to resemble a dog – an ANBU mask. "Duly noted – again," he said, and though the bottom half of his face was covered, Yamato was sure he smirked.

"Just like the good old days, right?" The cat-masked operative was crouched over a chest, from which she drew a sword and tossed it to Kakashi. He caught it with a hand and strapped it to his back.

"You don't think the _Leader of the Village_ being on a late night, covert mission is a bit of a security risk?" Yamato reproved, glaring at the face behind the cat-mask: a woman he knew well – perhaps too well. Her smirk was more irritating than the one he imagined Kakashi had given him.

"Hmm," she purred with mock thoughtfulness, walking in a slow circle around him. "Konoha's strongest, smartest, most prodigious ninja, flanked by two of his best operatives?" She stopped just behind Yamato and peered over his shoulder, up into his face. "Oh, I'm not too worried."

"You flatter me, Niko," Kakashi said, pushing his mask to the top of his head.

"Don't call me that when I'm on the clock," she reprimanded, her tone as cold as her eyes. She picked up Yamato's mask – which was also a cat, though with different markings – and pushed it roughly into his hands. "Lace up, Tenzō. It's time to go."

"Don't call _me_ that," Yamato remarked, his irritation growing.

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. "Kinoe?"

"He goes by Yamato now," Kakashi interjected. "You know that, _Koto_."

With a hand, Koto pulled her mask over her face; the other, she placed across her chest. "Yes sir," she said with a slight bow. She leaped lithely out the window and onto the top of a tall pole, where she looked back at the others expectantly. Yamato exhaled audibly.

"How did we ever manage to work together?" he mumbled to himself.

Kakashi clapped him on the back. "Come on," he said, his dark-gray eyes glittering behind the dog-mask. "Let's go."

It was a cool, overcast evening as the three left the village like a passing shadow. As they flew through tree tops, Yamato had to admit he felt the sting of nostalgia; he'd worked with many good shinobi, teamed up with some of the best over his many years of service, but the two he was with now… Well, he imagined it was like having family. Koto took the lead, barely visible and completely undetectable; Kakashi moved just as skillfully, apparently undulled by his time in office. They travelled a long distance in what felt like a short period of time, and spotted their quarry where they had expected to. Yamato and Kakashi held back while Koto went forward to meet him.

"He sent an escort, did he?" Sasuke commented without looking up.

"Actually," Koto replied, dropping out of nowhere and landing before the younger shinobi, "I'm not here to escort you." She slammed her fist into the ground, and with a flash and a shudder, erected a barrier of pure chakra.

If Sasuke was surprised, he didn't show it. He watched silently as Yamato and Kakashi moved through the barrier. "Hello, Sasuke."

At the sound of Kakashi's voice, Sasuke's eyes widened ever so slightly, and then he smiled. "You dusted off that old mask just for me? To what do I owe this great honour?"

With a nod from his superior, Yamato formed a few hand seals and created a small wooden house within Koto's barrier. "This will better accommodate our conversation," Kakashi said, gesturing for Sasuke to enter. "We have a lot to talk about, after all."


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura hummed her baby to sleep. It was an old tune her mother used to sing to her, and though she'd long forgotten the words, the melody was engrained in her memory. Of course Sakura wanted to ask her mother to teach her the lyrics – actually, she would have loved for her mother to sing the song to her new granddaughter herself, but shame and uncertainty had led Sakura to lie to her parents and friends, to keep them away. As she caressed her sleeping daughter's cheeks, she recalled Hinata's words from the other night:

 _'It's not that the Uchiha have_ never _had girls, it's just… been a very long time since the clan raised one.'_

Sakura had hoped that meant Hinata believed the baby was Sasuke's, but their conversation had been interrupted when Naruto chaotically broke down the front door, claiming he "sensed a presence" outside. Sakura would have punched him in the face if she hadn't been so tired – and if she didn't have a crying baby to soothe after the commotion he had caused.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura walked into her kitchen to find her mentor sitting at the table.

"Tsunade-sama what are you –"

"Sit, Sakura," the older woman interrupted, pulling out the chair next to her.

Sakura could tell from Tsunade's expression that she had some serious news to share with her. "Can I get you something to eat?" she offered, turning away from the table and her guest. It was early, she hadn't slept well since the baby arrived, and the last thing Sakura wanted was to receive bad news on an empty stomach. "Or some coffee, at least?"

"Sakura, this is important," Tsunade insisted. She had gotten up and walked over to where Sakura stood; she put her hands gently on her disciple's shoulders, squeezing them reassuringly. "Listen to me first, and then I'll take you and the baby out to eat, okay?"

Reluctantly, Sakura allowed Tsunade to lead her back to the table where together, they sat.

"It's about the baby," Sakura surmised before Tsunade could reveal anything.

"Yes… and no. This is bigger than your baby." Tsunade pushed an old book across the table toward Sakura. For a moment, she just stared. "Open it."

The pages were filled with names: men, women, and children – or so Sakura supposed. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's a register, a list of all the families of the Uchiha clan – the men, their wives, and their children."

The names didn't mean much to Sakura, but as she studied them, she noticed something: the children born to a couple were marked, indicating whether they were male _or_ _female_. But before Sakura could celebrate this discovery, she realized there was another pattern – a different marking recorded along with every girl born. Page after page after page this continued. "These indicators…"

"All girls," Tsunade confirmed. "And all dead."

A chill danced along Sakura's spine as the gears of her mind turned in comprehension. Frantically, she flipped through the entire book, searching for a girl who had been marked differently, who was not dead, who had escaped her fate; she found none.

"Why are you showing me this?" Sakura asked, her voice quivering with fear and anger.

"Because this is Sasuke's history," Tsunade replied quietly.

There was no edge of accusation in the older woman's tone or words, but Sakura still grew defensive. "Sasuke would never kill our baby girl," she said through gritted teeth. "This history is his clan's – not his."

"The register was up to date," Tsunade continued, her voice remaining level. "I don't know if Sasuke knew about this tradition but there's a chance that he –"

"NO!" Sakura shouted, getting to her feet. "Don't you _even_ dare suggest it! Sasuke is going to love this girl and he is going to protect her with every fiber of his being because…" she paused – hesitated, and she didn't know why. But after a deep breath, she finished: "Because he is her father."

Tsunade closed her eyes and became silent for a long while, and when she spoke next, Sakura noted a profound sadness in her voice. "I'm not suggesting Sasuke would hurt your child – and I did not bring this information to your attention to hurt you. I don't know what reason could possibly justify the slaughter of baby girls, but they must have had one – a good one that was damn convincing. He's your husband, Sakura. You need to understand his history. And you need to be prepared."

Slowly, Tsunade reached for the book and turned the pages, the crinkle of old paper the only sound in the entire house. "Here," she said, handing the book to her student once more. Sakura looked down at the family Tsunade indicated with her finger; she recognized the names.

"Oh my god," Sakura breathed, nearly dropping the book. She stared at Tsunade, hoping she was reading the register wrong, but Tsunade only nodded.

"Itachi and Sasuke had a sister."


	7. Chapter 7

"First, I believe congratulations are in order," Kakashi said, taking off his mask and sitting at a low table across from Sasuke.

With a smile, Sasuke sighed. "So that's what you're here for: The truth."

"So the baby is yours then," Kakashi stated rather than asked.

Sasuke nodded. "How is she – Sakura? And the baby? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'll answer your questions when you answer mine," Kakashi replied. "You abandoned your mission," he began. "Why?"

With no hesitation or pause for reservation, Sasuke answered, "Because those anti-shinobi forces were a joke." He had been anticipating this conversation with Kakashi – knew it would happen sooner or later – and with the news of his baby being born, Sasuke had no intention of lying – at least, not anymore. "After watching them for two weeks, I knew they would need years before amounting to any real threat, but I wanted to do a good job, so I stayed, waited to see if they were hiding any trump cards, dug around to see who their leaders and big players were."

"And?"

Sasuke chortled dismissively and made a gesture indicating that the rebels had nothing. "Then I got bored. I got lonely; I missed my wife and my friends. I grew frustrated because I wanted to do something important, a job that meant something to the Village. Watching a bunch of third-rate swordsmen squabble wasn't it. So I left."

Kakashi exchanged glances with Yamato but said nothing. He looked back at Sasuke, indicating that he should continue. "Of course I was going to make my report, but it was late when I returned to the village, so I went home first and spent the night with Sakura." Sasuke paused. "After that night, I realized just how important the mission actually was. That motley band of mercenaries might have been harmless but all they needed was one person to bring them together, focus them, polish them into a hardened sword, ready to attack and cut down any Hidden Village." He looked up and met the gaze of his teacher, his mentor, and now his Leader. "I wasn't going to let that happen."

"So you went back," Kakashi said.

Sasuke nodded. "I went back. I infiltrated their forces, posing as a swordsman. I rose through their ranks easily enough and convinced their leaders to gather the entire strength of their troops to strike against Konoha. They believed in me, they followed me." It was impossible for Sasuke to suppress a sardonic smile: It was ironic that he had been right about the anti-shinobi forces needing someone to unify them into something of worth – and that _he_ had been the one to achieve that. "With the entirety of their forces gathered," Sasuke concluded, speaking slowly and calmly, "I neutralized the threat of the anti-shinobi factions."

Kakashi had remained stoic, though when he spoke, his words were a bit strained. "Your mission was to gather information. You had no authority and no clearance to act the way you did."

"I understand, however – "

"I don't think that you _do_ understand," Kakashi continued, speaking over the younger man. "You exist outside of our prison system due to an incomprehensible amount of grace and forgiveness. I could have ordered you locked up for the rest of your life and the only person to oppose me would have been Naruto – and let's be honest, I don't have to listen to him. But instead I decided to trust you, and to grant you not only freedom but the opportunity to serve this Village – _that_ , however, does not mean that you are allowed to act on your own will." Kakashi narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice to a near growl. "You act on _my_ will."

A few things passed through Sasuke's mind as Kakashi reprimanded him – yes, he should have checked in the moment he passed through the village borders; yes, he should have consulted with Kakashi and his superiors before engaging the enemy; and yes, eradicating the opposition should have been a move of last resort, of absolute necessity. But he didn't regret his actions; he had zero remorse for erasing a threat – even the smallest whisper of a threat – to protect the Village – Sakura's village, Naruto's village, his village. And now his child's village. No, Sasuke had done what he deemed right, and if he had to pay for his actions, so be it.

"What now?" he asked Kakashi.

The Sixth Hokage of Konoha sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. If he was shocked or angry, he hid it well, but the one thing that was starting to show, was how tired he was. "Now you make a full report stating the truth of what happened. I want every last detail: the names of the people you met, the plans they had in place, the number of bodies you left behind." He leaned into the table, toward Sasuke. "And no more lies. No more secrets, no more acting how you see fit. If this is going to work, I need to be able to trust you – I need to know you are going to do what you are _told_ to do, no more, no less."

Sasuke knew things could have been worse; he knew Kakashi was operating within the incomprehensible grace and forgiveness he had mentioned. With a nod, Sasuke agreed.

"Also," Kakashi added, leaning back and folding his arms across his chest. "I think I'll suspend you from duty – for, oh let's say six months. Effective immediately." Not many people could read an expression that was half-hidden behind a mask, but Sasuke had spent extensive time training with Kakashi, and knew when the man smiled. "It's a girl," he said at last. "She's healthy and so is Sakura."

Despite Sasuke's elation to this news, he noticed that Kakashi seemed to watch him more closely than when he had told him the truth about his mission. He had no idea why though. "A girl," Sasuke echoed, a smile forming on his lips. "And six months off to spend with her."


	8. Chapter 8

The door flew open, surprising Hinata, who had knocked quite gently. Though Sakura had invited her over, she didn't want to disrupt her if she'd fallen asleep; Hinata had read how exhausting the first few months of parenthood would be, and wasn't about to deprive her friend of any rest she could find. Goodness knew she'd be in the same situation in just a few months herself.

"Hinata," Sakura exhaled, looking relieved and nervous at the same time. "Please, come in."

"Is everything alright?" Hinata asked as Sakura closed the door behind them. "How are you? And how is the baby?"

"She's fine," Sakura answered quickly.

"Have you given her a name yet?"

Sakura hesitated before shaking her head. But she smiled, saying, "I want Sasuke to see her first. I want him to be here so that we can name her together, as her parents."

Hinata smiled as well. "That's lovely."

Sakura had prepared tea and snacks ahead of time, and gestured for Hinata to have a seat on the couch in the living room. It wasn't the first time Hinata had been in Sakura and Sasuke's home, but it looked very different now that the baby had moved in – things were disorderly, to put it kindly. "You know," Hinata started to say, trying not to look around too obviously. "I've been finding cleaning rather therapeutic – if you'd like, I could help tidy up a bit, maybe put these books away, or clear out those dishes you have in the sink; I could even do a load of laundry or two – it's a beautiful day for hang-drying." Of course Hinata hadn't meant to be rude or to make Sakura feel uncomfortable, and she watched her friend's reaction closely, just in case she got upset. But Sakura didn't seem to be listening.

"Hinata… There's something I need to ask you about – something you have to promise me you won't tell anyone about – not even Naruto or Sasuke. You have to promise me."

This caught Hinata quite off guard; judging from Sakura's expression, it was something very serious. "Of course," Hinata said at first, but then quickly added, "but I don't like to keep secrets from Naruto, so if it's something that I feel he should know, I will tell him." She paused as Sakura considered this. "Do you still want to talk?"

Finally, Sakura nodded. "It – It's about the baby. You know something about how the Uchiha … never had girls."

"Well, they had girls," Hinata corrected, shifting uncomfortably.

"They just didn't survive." Sakura stared at Hinata intently. "Tell me why they didn't survive." She pushed something into Hinata's hands: an ancient tome that was filled with names and markings.

Hinata had the strong desire to leave; she wanted to say to Sakura that this was a conversation she should be having with her husband, but it occurred to her that even Sasuke might not know anything, that maybe he had been too young to learn anything before his clan was completely wiped out. After a long, thoughtful pause, Hinata conceded. "I'll tell you what I know – but you have to understand that the Uchiha were a very inclusive and protective clan, everything I know was gathered under close observation of their practices. You see, for a long while, our clan… watched them." Hinata wasn't proud of this, but Sakura held no judgement in her eyes – not yet, at least, so she continued. "Other clans and villages have always been after various Kekkei Genkai, dōjutsu – but it wasn't just about stealing a set of eyes; it was also about reproduction. Daughters became dangerous to the Uchiha: women become vulnerable during pregnancy and childbirth, and their children defenseless at birth. The Uchiha feared how others might take advantage of this natural occurrence and that fear became irrational. They developed a ritual infanticide of their girls, honouring them at birth before killing them."

For a long moment, Sakura didn't say anything – she just stared, which made Hinata even more uncomfortable than she already felt. "I was told this when I was young," Hinata went on, speaking only because she couldn't stand the silence. "We Hyuuga use the Cursed Seal, not differentiating between male or female but rather between the main or branch family members. It - It's not too different than what the Uchiha did."

"That doesn't make it better," Sakura remarked.

"No… Of course not. But – "

"Do you think he knows – Sasuke?"

"I couldn't tell you," Hinata answered frankly. "He was young when… Maybe he doesn't." Of course, Hinata learned about _her_ clan's use of the Cursed Seal to control branch family members and to protect the Byakugan when she was only three. "But maybe he does."

"Tsunade-sama said I had to be prepared," Sakura said very quietly. She buried her face in her hands. "How do you prepare for something like that? What do I do? I – I don't think Sasuke will hurt the baby but what if he feels the same way generations of Uchiha felt before him?"

It seemed impossible for Hinata to imagine the dilemma her friend was in – though, she realized she wasn't in so different a situation herself. Would her children be branded with the Cursed Seal once her sister had children of her own? How did she feel about her children – and even herself – being at the mercy of the main family? How would Naruto feel? She shook her head; this wasn't the time to worry about herself.

"I think," Hinata started, laying a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder, "you should trust Sasuke. He wouldn't attempt anything without talking to you first – that much I know." Sakura looked up and Hinata did her best to put on a brave smile. "This is the beginning of a new era, and your daughter is the first child of the _new_ Uchiha." Her father was one foot in the past with the ' _old'_ Uchiha, but Hinata thought better than to point this out.

Slowly, Sakura nodded, but Hinata couldn't tell if she felt reassured. "Thanks," she said slowly. "I know it isn't easy for you to tell me these things. Can I assume this isn't something you've shared with Naruto?"

"This information doesn't have anything to do with him," Hinata answered resolutely. "It doesn't pertain to anyone other than you and Sasuke now – and I really _do_ hope it ends there. The shinobi way has always been paved with blood. I'd like to think, going forward after the war, that can change."


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura had tried really, really hard to stay awake, but like many times since she'd had the baby, she had fallen asleep without even realizing it. When she woke up (in her now usual state of panic), she found herself in bed, tucked in, with the lights out. The room had been tidied too – her clothes had been put away, the baby's things weren't lying on the desk, dresser, or floor. At first, Sakura wondered if Hinata had used the spare key to come back and clean, but then she heard a voice – a voice she'd longed to hear for months but now made her blood run cold. Sakura threw back the covers and raced to the living room where she found her husband with their baby.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, looking up with surprise. He smiled and Sakura's heart ached terribly. "I wanted to let you sleep. I read that parenthood is exhausting in the first few months, and since I haven't been around to help this past – "

"Is that really you?" Sakura asked, barely speaking above a whisper.

With the baby in his arms, Sasuke walked over to his wife and kissed her on the forehead. "I know I've been gone for a while," he said, not really understanding what Sakura meant by her question. "But that's going to change. Kakashi's given me some time off."

Sakura stared up into her husband's face and studied every last one of his perfect features. She had a hard time believing he could be anyone else. Her eyes drifted down to their daughter, whose arms and legs flailed wildly in her father's hold. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she resembled her father already. "You did well," Sasuke said gently, his tone full of affection. Sakura recalled how happy they had been when they found out they were going to be parents, how reluctant Sasuke had been to leave on his most recent mission, knowing he would miss the birth of their child; she remembered the incredible pride she felt, giving birth to their beautiful, perfect baby girl.

"I haven't named her yet," Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse from the emotion stirring within her.

"You haven't? Why not?"

"I wanted to wait – I wanted to do it together."

"Do you still want to go with the name we picked out before?" he asked.

Sakura looked up and met her husband's gaze. "What do you think of the name 'Sarada'?" she asked, remembering something from the Uchiha family register. She held her breath and watched Sasuke's reaction. To her great relief, he smiled, and she knew in that moment that he wasn't going to hurt their baby; he didn't even know. Sakura exhaled and all her tension dissipated with her breath.

"Sarada Uchiha," Sasuke murmured through his smile. He leaned in and kissed Sakura. "We'll go to the Village Centre tomorrow and register her together."

* * *

With Sasuke's return and the baby properly named, it was finally time to celebrate. And Naruto couldn't wait. He and Hinata volunteered to stage the party, using their spare key to access Sasuke and Sakura's home while they were out visiting Kakashi and Tsunade with the baby. For their gift, Hinata had knit a beautiful sweater and a matching pair of booties, but Naruto had secretly gone out and bought an enormous stuffed fox toy as well – his way of letting the baby know that her Uncle Naruto would always be there for her. He wanted to deliver this first – give it prime location before other gifts crowded in – so he decided to stop by early. No one was supposed to be home, so when he sensed a presence inside the house, he frantically kicked down the door and rushed in.

There was no one.

He scratched his head and looked around; he was so sure he felt something, just like that other night when they'd first visited Sakura and the baby.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked from outside. Naruto turned to see Yamato standing in the entrance-way, looking down at the wrecked door. "That's twice you've broken their door now."

It didn't occur to Naruto to wonder how Yamato knew about the door the first time, or where he'd suddenly appeared from, but the man could be pretty awesome like that, and honestly, Naruto was more worried about what Sakura would do when she found out he'd kicked down their door again. He looked beseechingly at his former Squad Captain, who – after a sigh and not without rolling his eyes – clasped his hands together and created a brand new door with his Wood Release Technique.

"Thanks a lot!" Naruto exclaimed. "You really saved me."

"What are you doing breaking down doors anyway?" Yamato asked as Naruto worked on fixing the new door in place. "Don't you have the key?"

"I do but I thought I sensed someone inside and – "

"You had your hands full?" Yamato noted, picking up the large fox toy Naruto had dropped. He brushed some grass and dirt off of it before handing it back.

"You're not with Kakashi-sensei today?" Naruto asked. Yamato was the Hokage's personal bodyguard so it was a bit unusual to see them separately.

"He has me running errands," Yamato explained with a shrug. What kind of _errands_ you would send a top-level ANBU operative on, Naruto wasn't sure, but he made a mental note of that for when he became Hokage in the future. He thought he saw Yamato's gaze drift behind him, into the house, and asked, "Did you sense something too?"

"No," Yamato answered quickly. "Although," he continued, taking the younger man by the shoulders and leading him back out to the front of the yard. "I did hear rumours about this house being haunted. So maybe what you sensed was a ghost."

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't like ghosts. "Y-You're joking, right?"

The older man laughed but in a hollow sort of way that didn't bring Naruto any comfort. "Well how else do you explain sensing something but seeing nothing?"

Naruto gulped. "I-I think I'll go and help Hinata bring the decorations." He glanced back into the darkened house, his grip tightening around the large stuffed fox in his hands. "Could you maybe… put this inside for me?" He pushed the fox toy into Yamato's hands and ran off.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura was happy that she could finally celebrate – _this_ is what she had expected and envisioned with the birth of their first child: their home filled with family and friends, celebrating over food and drink; there were presents and decorations… Well, the decorations were a bit odd, Sakura had to admit. For some reason, Naruto had hung onions and strings of garlic around the house alongside the balloons and streamers – which were dotted with warding charms. Even the large stuffed fox toy he'd bought for Sarada had a sort of sealing rope tied around its neck.

"I'm so sorry about these," Hinata apologized as they cleaned up afterward. "Naruto was adamant we put up these symbols of warding along with the decorations. He kept muttering something about ghosts…"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh; she was in too good of a mood to be upset, especially when she knew Naruto was acting on good intentions. "Don't worry about it," she assured her friend, folding up a particularly large charm. She looked over at Naruto who was holding Sarada while Sasuke watched over them; she could tell by their expression that her husband was criticizing the way Naruto was handling the baby.

"So Sasuke seems happy to have a daughter."

"Yeah," Sakura said quietly, turning back to Hinata. "Speaking of which: Did you happen to take that book with you that time? You know, the register?"

"No, of course not," Hinata replied. "That book belongs to … well it belongs to Sasuke, I suppose."

Even if it was true, Sakura didn't like that idea; she had no doubt Sarada was safe, but she also wanted to protect her husband from a terrible truth he didn't need to know regarding his clan. He was burdened enough with the history of the Uchiha. "Anyway, I'd left it on the table after you showed it to me," Hinata finished, pointing to a table in the living room.

"But I've searched everywhere," Sakura muttered, looking around as if it would suddenly turn up. "How does a book simply go missing?"

* * *

"Naruto, you're not supporting her head enough!" Sasuke snapped, watching his friend juggle his daughter uncomfortably. How this blonde-haired buffoon was going to handle having his own kid in a few month's time was beyond him; hopefully Hinata had better parental instincts.

"Are all babies this squirmy?" Naruto complained, trying hard not to crush or drop the baby in his arms – which was a difficult task.

"Maybe she doesn't like the way you're holding her," Sasuke grumbled, taking his daughter back. He smiled smugly as she settled into his arms, nuzzling against his chest. "See," he gloated. "And to think you've got use of both arms too." Naruto mumbled something under his breath but didn't leave Sasuke and Sarada's side – understandably as Sarada was enchanting, even at just two weeks old. Sasuke had such a complicated relationship with that thing called love, he never imagined it could be so simple, that he could love someone so wholly and unconditionally. He'd die for this child – hell, he'd kill for this child. In fact, he already had. This realization caused him to think of his brother, Itachi, who had also killed and sacrificed so much for the Village – and for Sasuke. He smiled as he imagined his brother holding Sarada, bouncing her happily in his arms, maybe even rocking her to sleep. A long forgotten memory of his brother flittered to mind:

 _Itachi patted his little brother on the head, ruffling his hair. Sasuke might have felt more comforted had Itachi not also been laughing._

 _'I worked so hard and – and dad doesn't even care!' Sasuke cried. He showed his brother the cuts and bruises he'd accumulated from training himself ragged, all for their father's approval. It was difficult enough to be born to such a famous clan, but to be born the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the prodigy and embodiment of the perfection of the clan…_

 _'Don't look so upset, Sasuke,' Itachi chided with a smile. 'You've made great progress. You don't need the recognition of others, not even dad.'_

 _But Sasuke still glowered at his brother, and Itachi laughed again. 'If you keep making that face, it's going to freeze that way – and then no one will want to marry you.'_

 _'So? Who cares about that? I'm going to be like you and devote my whole life to being a ninja, and then I'm going to surpass you!'_

 _'Whoa, whoa, whoa,' Itachi chuckled, holding out his hands to curb his little brother's enthusiasm. 'Who said anything about me devoting my whole life to being a ninja?'_

 _'What else is there?'_

 _'Hmm, well one day, I think I'd like to have a family of my own…'_

 _Sasuke made a face; it was difficult for him to imagine his brother changing diapers – not that he wasn't good with kids; he'd always looked after Sasuke despite being only a bit older. 'What a waste,' Sasuke moaned._

 _Itachi raised an eyebrow but didn't challenge Sasuke's opinion. Instead, he leaned back and stared up at the sky. 'A nice house somewhere on the outskirts of town where the kids can run around while they play. What do you think, Sasuke: how'd you like to have a niece? I think I'll name her… '_

"… Sarada."


	11. Chapter 11

It's not that Sasuke didn't believe in coincidences; he just knew that there were very few _true_ coincidences in life. Of course, there was the possibility that he remembered his brother's words wrong, or that maybe 'Sarada' was a more common name than he thought, but he had lingering doubts about those theories.

The morning following the party, Sasuke took his daughter for a walk, bringing her to the old Uchiha Compound – a small corner of the village their clan had once been segregated to. It had changed along with the rest of Konoha since Pain's Assault and the most recent Shinobi War; the land stood bare now save for the occasional decaying wooden post – the only remnants of the clan that had once thrived there. Still, Sasuke could imagine the streets and houses, and the people who lived there. He walked until he reached the spot his former house stood: it was just an empty lot now, home to grass and wild flowers.

"This is where I grew up," he narrated, smiling down at his daughter who slept peacefully in a sling tied around his shoulders. He stared into the open space as a thousand memories flickered through his mind like some disjointed film, depicting his childhood. As he walked around the property, he stopped near the back and looked up at the sky. "Sarada, huh?" He hadn't gone there in search for answers – he knew there was no one left to provide any, and he certainly wasn't looking for comfort. Honestly, he didn't really know _why_ he was there. But he was. And he'd brought his daughter.

"Well, at least you got to see it," he said.

The baby made a gurgling sound in her sleep which brought a smile to her father's face. He looked around one last time before leaving. And he doubted that he'd ever go back again.

* * *

There was a chance that Sasuke had found the book, and that somewhat terrified Sakura. But wouldn't he have said something? Wouldn't he have asked her about it, and maybe want to discuss the contents? After tearing through the _entire_ house Sakura just didn't know where the book disappeared to. She was just setting things straight when Sasuke returned home with Sarada.

"What's going on?" he asked, looking around at everything lying everywhere. Sakura could tell it bugged him because he'd just cleaned up a few days ago when he got home.

"I'm just looking for something," Sakura said with a forced smile. "A book – have you seen it? It's this ancient-looking thing that's bound with leaf and twine."

"What's it called?" Sasuke inquired, putting Sarada in her crib.

' _The book of your dead, biological, female relatives – including your sister_ ,' Sakura thought to herself. Sasuke gave her a weird look and she hoped he hadn't learned to read minds in the time that he was away. "It doesn't have a title," Sakura replied. "It's uhh, not that kind of book." She got to her feet and brushed herself off. "You know what: it's not that important. I can look for it later. How was your walk with Sara –"

"Is it this?"

From a box of Sarada's things, Sasuke retrieved a book – _the_ book. He flipped it over in his hand, scanning the intricate binding. Sakura had to, at all costs, stop him from opening it. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much for finding it." She reached out for it, hoping her husband would simply pass it over. But he didn't.

"What is it?" he murmured, speaking more to himself than to his wife. Holding the book firmly in one hand, he tipped it; the cover started to fall back.

"Wait!" Sakura lunged forward, reaching with one hand for the book, her other arm positioned to block her husband. But Sasuke side-stepped her attack, dropped the book and grabbed her arm; using her own momentum, he pulled her to the ground. It had been such a long time since they'd had a scuffle, Sakura forgot that Sasuke was inherently mistrusting. Pair that with his innate combat skills and quick reflexes… She wasn't hurt, of course. He never hurt her.

"Sakura, sorry," he apologized quickly, kneeling beside her. He offered her his hand, but something caught his eye: the book had fallen open when Sasuke dropped it. "This is…"

"It's – uhh – that's," Sakura stammered, but when she looked too, she saw that the book was different. Inside its cover were not pages of names but mementos of Sarada's birth – tokens from the hospital like Sarada's nursery tag and her first photo, taken shortly after her birth. Together, Sakura and Sasuke flipped through the pages that had been filled: photos were staggered between notes written from family, friends, teachers, mentors, and colleagues; Ino had included some of Sakura's favourite flowers, dried and pressed into the page; Sai had drawn some pictures that Sakura hoped wouldn't come to life; Akamaru's paw print largely took up an entire page itself, and Naruto had signed with love on Kurama's behalf.

They flipped through the book up to the very first page, where it was written: _A New Beginning_. Beneath was the symbol of the Uchiha clan – a bi-coloured fan of red and white, surrounded by the outline of a sakura flower.

It was just a feeling, but looking at this book of 'new beginning', Sakura understood that she would never find – or see – the original again.


	12. Chapter 12 Final

**Author's Note:**

 **I just wanted to express my deep gratitude for everyone who has read or followed or favourited this story: _Thank you so much_ for your investment of time and energy. Your support and comments and reviews have helped shape this adventure, and pushed me to pursue clarity in my story-writing. To think I started this story on a whim when I was on hold with Dell Support for over an hour...**

 **Anyway, Chapter 12 effectively concludes the story with Chapter 13 as a bit of an epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed this journey with me, and again, I thank you.**

* * *

"Hmmm? Who knew you could be so crafty, Yamato."

"It wouldn't have come to this if Koto had done her job properly," Yamato chided. He walked forward and placed something on Kakashi's desk: an album with ' _Baby's First_ ' written on the cover.

Koto made a clucking noise and frowned. "Naruto's too damn perceptive," she griped. Kakashi had heard from Yamato how Naruto had picked up Koto's presence on two different occasions when she was stationed at Sakura and Sasuke's house. That blonde boy never ceased to amaze the Hokage. Kakashi flipped open the cover and examined the contents: the brand new exterior didn't match the weathered pages within it, but Yamato really had done a good job switching the two books.

"Naruto will likely be the next to occupy this office," Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair. "And, if you're lucky, you will have the pleasure of serving him."

There was a knock at the door: Sasuke entered with a file in his hand. "I've completed my report," he said, presenting it to Kakashi. The Hokage returned the album to Yamato before taking Sasuke's report. As he flipped through the first couple of pages, he noticed that Sasuke was staring curiously at Koto; she was wearing the standard Konoha-nin attire rather than her ANBU uniform, which meant there was no mask obscuring her face. Koto notably averted her gaze.

"This is Koto," Kakashi said, answering the question Sasuke asked without words. He spoke flatly, introducing her like he was introducing one of his dogs – which, he supposed he was. "She was there the night of our rendezvous." He wasn't sure if this answer would satisfy Sasuke, but he knew better than to allow the opportunity for further inquiry. "This is fine," Kakashi concluded, closing the report and placing it at the top of a small mountain of papers to one side of his desk. "You may go." Sasuke nodded at the Hokage, and with one final searching glance at Koto, left.

After Sasuke's exit, Kakashi and Yamato exchanged looks before turning to Koto, who folded her arms across her chest and sighed irritably. "What?" she grumbled. "Of course I look familiar. The Uchiha have strong genes, after all." Kakashi knew this was one of the reasons she chose to serve behind the mask of anonymity, and had he not worked with her during his days at ANBU, he wouldn't have even known about her. She was secretive and mysterious because she wasn't supposed to exist.

"Sasuke won't think anything of it," Kakashi assured her, turning around in his chair. "He was probably assessing your threat level – that's the kind of person he is, after all." But Koto's expression remained disgruntled. "Now, now," he said waving off her displeasure with a light-hearted smile. "It's good to work outside the shadows every now and then too; now is a time of peace, you know."

Despite this, Kakashi knew that Koto was among those who found little comfort in 'peace' – raised in unrest, trained through turmoil, and used as a tool, to them, 'peace' was an impossible dream – and perhaps their worst nightmare.

"There is always war _somewhere_ ," Koto purred, the slightest of smiles on her lips.

"Koto."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"My desk is at war with all this paperwork."

If looks could kill, Kakashi's term would have ended there. As Koto turned to leave, her arms now full with papers, Kakashi took the ' _Baby's First_ ' album from Yamato. "Don't forget this," he said.

With barely a glance, Koto replied, "You can keep it."

"They were never her family after all," Yamato commented after Koto had left. He tapped his left shoulder; though covered by his uniform, he was indicating the tattoo every ANBU operative was branded with. "This is the closest thing she's had to family."

As he placed the album on top of Sasuke's report, Kakashi wondered if that was a good or bad thing.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke, you're home!"

Sakura ran to the door and leaned into her husband, hoping for a kiss. He obliged but she could tell he was distracted. "So, I was thinking of dropping Sarada off with my parents until the evening," she said, following Sasuke to the living room, where he peered down into Sarada's crib.

"Why?" he asked, looking genuinely perplexed.

"Well," Sakura said, unable to suppress the warmth that was now spreading to her cheeks. "It's been a while since we've been together – alone. And a lot has happened since Sarada was born. I thought maybe we could take this chance to go out, maybe grab something to eat… and talk." She knew she was asking for a lot; since Sasuke's return home, he had spent every possible second he could with their daughter, not wanting to be apart unless it was absolutely necessary. Taking an afternoon off probably seemed frivolous to him especially when he could be assigned to another mission at any time. As Sakura expected, Sasuke seemed a bit upset as he thought this over, but to her pleasant surprise, he agreed.

"There are some things we should probably talk about," he said, pulling his wife into a hug. He kissed the top of her head as they gazed down together at Sarada, who stared up at them with her beautiful black eyes. Sakura felt Sasuke retrieve his arm from around her, and he reached down into the crib and picked their daughter up.

It had never really occurred to Sakura how lonely Sasuke might have felt, being the last of his clan. Yes, family was so much more than who you shared a genetic affinity with, but for someone like Sasuke, whose blood relations had only left him with uncertainty and anguish, forming a new bond with someone who _was_ your own felt monumental. Especially when it was full of love.

"She really is the beginning, isn't she?" Sakura murmured, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist. She stared between the two loves of her life and smiled.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

Six Months Later:

Sasuke certainly wasn't expecting a send-off party, but he also wasn't surprised to find Kakashi waiting for him by the gate. The older man appeared to be alone, but Sasuke knew better; hidden in the shadows, ready to strike, ready to do anything he commanded were Konoha's highest-level assassins – two of them, was Sasuke's guess.

"I'm surprised you have time to see me off," Sasuke remarked, smirking at the Village Leader.

"Oh, I always have time to remind my operatives of what's at stake." Kakashi brought himself to his full height as the wind rippled the hem of the long robe that named him the Sixth Hokage of Konoha. The clouds shifted and a beam of moonlight trickled down through the trees, revealing the one Kakashi had named Koto. Since seeing her face that day, Sasuke had become acutely aware of her presence – it felt nostalgic and left him wondering what that meant. He caught her gaze from behind her mask and glimpsed something red. Before he could think about it, a baby's cry shattered the silence – _his_ baby's cry. Sasuke turned sharply in the direction of the noise, not thinking how her voice could carry over such a distance. Something inside him whispered, ' _Genjutsu,_ ' but before he could dispel the illusion, the noise stopped. He turned full circle to find he was once again standing with Kakashi at the Village gates. He looked for Koto but she was gone too.

"What was that?" he demanded from his superior.

"It's amazing what six months of bonding can do," Kakashi noted casually. Sasuke suddenly realized that his heart rate had increased and his skin now felt clammy; his muscles were tight, his senses heightened, and he carried a dull ache in his chest – the results of hearing the desperate cry of his child. "Now you are adeptly attached to your child, as she is to you."

Sasuke didn't believe Kakashi was the kind of man who would wager a child's life to keep someone in line, but he also wouldn't put it past him. Kakashi did what was necessary. Apparently reading his thoughts, Kakashi sighed, adding, "I'm not using her life to threaten you – because I don't have to. Her life is already intertwined with your life. You will be loyal to me and to Konoha because your life now requires it."

To his own surprise, Sasuke laughed. He had never really understood the Will of Fire – the belief that love is the key to peace, but he felt he was starting to grasp it now. He walked past the older man, patting him on the shoulder affectionately as he did. "I'm off now," he said with a smile. "Look after my girls for me until I return, okay?"


End file.
